


Sunset Waltz of the Star-crossed Blades

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beach Sex, Chair Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: They shared practice, a dream, and desires on the dusk-kissed beach…





	Sunset Waltz of the Star-crossed Blades

**Author's Note:**

> First off, yes this is a repost of the newest work I did for the Black Penguin Exhibition. I figured it'd be good to post it for some of my regulars that might not want to look into the Exhibition (though you should - I know pretty much everyone that's featured there and they're all really great people and fantastic writers). Enjoy!

 

The sun touched the horizon, casting the realm in twilight. The flawless skies slowly darkened, bringing the crystal light of ethereal stars to the otherworldly coastline.

The Shepherds had once more come to this Outrealm beach, seeking respite and relaxation. Thankfully there were no Risen waiting to spoil the moment, leaving the Shepherds to enjoy the white sands and clear blue water. Most of the army had retired  for the evening, some enjoying a feast, others enjoying the bungalows. All save for two of them.

“URRRAGH!” Owain roared, bringing his blade down. His muscles protested the rote action, but couldn’t deter him from finishing his routines. As soon as his sword kissed the sands, he quickly brought it back up in an upward stroke. His bare, sweat-soaked chest glistened in the dusk. A spin of his blade caused it to fly off his body. The swordsman’s eyes lingered on the sight of his training partner.

Much as Owain didn’t want to admit it, Inigo’s mother truly was beautiful. Moreso than her toned dancer’s physique, beyond such crass words of her hips, bust, and shapely rear. It was the shine in her rose-hued eyes, the calm determination on her face as she weaved to a rhythm that only she was graced to hear. Even the sight of her now-coiled hair did naught but accentuate the dancer’s beauty.

It had been the dancer’s idea to practice together, even here on vacation and in their swimsuits no less. Owain had been ready to decline her request, but she was shockingly adamant about it. In the face of such uncharacteristic assertion, the scion of legend had little choice but to accept. So here they were - practicing their respective crafts together in a tight pair of swim trunks and an even tighter bikini and mini-sarong.

Owain didn’t know whether to curse his fortune...or praise it.

“Huf, huf...I think that’s enough progress for today,” Olivia suggested. She was equally disheveled and winded as her younger comrade. The dancer wiped away the sweat on her brow.

Owain nodded in affirmation. He sheathed his sword and placed the weapon down in the sand.  “Indeed. I must thank you for your aid, my fair lady. Your keen advice has lulled my Sword Hand to slumber once more,” he proclaimed.

“I’m g-glad to hear that,” Olivia squeaked. Her usually-blushing face seemed to have ignited on her cheeks. Adding her utterly sweat-drenched body into that equation almost made her look like she’d taken ill.

“Are you well, my lady?” Owain asked. He’d put aside his unfortunate notions for Inigo’s mother in favor of her apparent ails. Such chivalry and goodwill was oft met with a kind return, and this time would not prove to be an exception. Though her return was a bit more...overt.

Olivia slammed her lips onto his, knocking the wind out of him. Owain’s eyes widened at her sudden attack. He pulled away, much to his own reluctance. “Olivia, what are you doing?!”

She stared for a moment before suddenly realizing what she’d done. “I, I!... _Eep_!” the blushing dancer hid her face, wanting the beach to swallow her whole.

Neither one made a move to address such queer acts. Silence was broken only by the waves on the shore. Owain simply waited for her to explain her trespass, resisting his dual urges to scamper away...or stalk forward.

“...I had a dream about you, Owain,” she softly said. Her words drew him in, wanting to know the source of her transgression. “A dream that was like this moment. Where your dedication inspired me and gave me the courage to speak up. In return, you only asked one thing of me,” she explained.

_‘I asked to name your dance,’_ Owain recalled. His mind was reeling at the implications involved. _‘T-those dreams, could they have really?’_

“You wanted to name my dance, to boost my confidence,” Olivia continued. “The name you came up with was...it was bold, mighty!” she gushed.

Owain’s warm smile hid his frantic thoughts. _‘That’s insane! No, no, calm down Owain - it’s just a coincidence.  There’s no way she’d admit to the name I used,’_ he rationalized.

“It was… The Mystic Dance of the Azure Heavens!” she declared.

_‘Gods, could they have been REAL?!’_

He’d had similar dreams, but had tried to shake them away as the fantasies of his traitorous body. Finding out that they weren’t fleets of his imagination, but genuine visions. 

“I didn’t have the courage then….but i’m going to now!” she insisted. Her proclamation brought him back to the now, to the impending heaven he shouldn’t dare to enter.

“Olivia, I’m from the future!” Owain protested. “We can’t ju-”

“I DON’T CARE!” Olivia yelled, cutting him off. “I don’t care where you’re from, or when, or anything like that!” she explained. The dancer was upon him before he could react. Firm against his chest, looking up into his wide eyes. “I lo...I mean I think you’re...I-I...Eep!”

Owain grabbed her arms, causing her to squeak in surprise. She struggled to keep his gaze, looking into his eyes. Her heavy breathing seemed to melt away into the crashing waves. Their heads came together.

_‘Sorry, Inigo.’_

Thier tongues coiled together, sucking the spit off each other. Lips brushed together, mixing saliva and sweat. The salty taste was hardly a deterrent, in fact it was more of an aphrodisiac. It was virile vitality, potent enough to make their minds go blank. 

Their hands roamed, squeezing and groping each other’s supple bodies. Her nails traced his hardened abs, appraising the hundreds of hours on full display. His hands roamed up her midriff, appraising the culmination of years of dancing progress. He eventually palmed her bikini top, weighing her perky breast. His other hand reached around and squeezed her butt, pulling her closer to him.

Owain pulled back to latch onto her neck. Olivia mewled in approval at his sudden shift. Her hand strained down to his swimsuit and undid the knot. She wasn’t prepared for his now-loose trunks to smack against her thigh. Without being able to see through Owain’s thick blond hair, she could only speculate what kind of weapon he was wielding _down there._

As if sensing her inquiry, he pulled away. She missed his touch, but quickly overlooked it as his potent blade was exposed to her. “I-it’s such a mighty sword,” she mouthed. Owain had the foresight to keep his trap shut.

She slipped down to her knees, sinking a little into the sand. Gingerly, she tried to pull his trunks down. His girth caught the edge and she had to put a little more exertion into it. The results were his swimsuit around his ankles and her getting smacked in the face by his dick. “Eeep!” 

Despite her outburst, Olivia couldn’t look away. The blade before her was clearly potent - a fine fleshy sword that boasted length and width. She didn’t even know where to _start_ on something like this...but she’d try all the same.

Owain watched as his older lover leaned in, breathing onto his cock. She took in the scent of musk that had been basted into his loins. It was a potent smell...yet not an unbearable one. Slowly, she leaned in for her first taste. 

_‘Salty,’_ Olivia mused.

She timidly licked up and down his shaft, gradually developing a rhythm to her motions. Owain’s head tipped back in a groan, his legs locked in place. He felt her hands on his inner thighs and resisted the urge to crumple on top of her.

Olivia was breathing heavily now, breaking up her ministrations with a deep collection of air. Her acts served to inadvertently keep stimulating the younger man’s loins even when she wasn’t able to. In time she dared to reach up to his glans and attempt to leave a kiss on his crown...

_Nip_

“Yowch!” 

“I’m sorry!” she squeaked. Her younger lover quickly waved her off, intent not to bog her down with any of his minute pain. Still, it took her a moment to regain her courage and try again. Her full lips trembled against his slit, blowing air onto the sensitive flesh.

_Gulp_

Her lips swallowed his cock, placing his sensitive crown into the hot, tight cavern of her mouth. Her tongue was flailing about, slapping against the intrusion in a subconscious attempt to cope.  “Gods,” Owain grumbled.

Olivia scooted closer, leaving a trail in the sand. She reached up to cup his balls, delicately holding each sac and weighing them. _‘T-they feel so heavy,’_ she silently gawked. Her hand switched back and forth, as if appraising which sperm urn had the advantage.

“O-Olivia…” he groaned. His hand grabbed her head, running through her tightly woven pink tresses. She flinched, but didn’t stop bobbing her head. Her free hand reached up to stroke what she couldn’t swallow, making sure his shaft was thoroughly attended to much as his balls were. 

The dancer kept her sucking close to the top, never daring to reach more than an inch or two below his glans. Her hand took care of the rest, mixing in her sweat to make each proceeding pump easier and easier. She heard no protests from him.

She was wondering how close he was to cumming. The thought of slurping down his potent seed was...well terrifying. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t eager to give it a try. So when he suddenly pulled out her mouth, she was left reeling for a good minute before finally asking, “W-why?” 

“I’d prefer our first time together be...well, together,” Owain sheepishly admitted. She watched the self-professed scion of legend rub the back of his head in embarrassment. The contrast made her laugh in delight.

“You’re such a romantic,” Olivia giggled. The melodious sounds set the overly dramatic swordsman’s heart fluttering. When she finally opened her shining eyes, he swore it was trying to fly right out of his throat. “Alright,” she agreed.

The dancer reached down to her damp bikini bottoms. The source was too readily apparent to waste time on, so instead she simply pushed them aside and exposed her dripping slit. She wasn’t totally shaven, but the patch she had down there was little more than a strip above her waiting entrance. A little pink hedge above her gushing flower. “S-stop staring,” she begged.

Owain snapped out of his gawking at her insistence. He was ready to line his throbbing cock up with her waiting pussy when she quickly spoke up. “W-wait!”

He froze mid-step, waiting on her words to explain. “I know what you j-just said. But do you mind if we'd-do it...well, um,” she tried to finish, but ultimately let her actions speak for herself.

Owain watched as she turned around and planted her hands and knees in the sand. The sight of her tight rear presented to him was enticing enough, but looking down he could still make out her now-gushing twat. The swordsman quickly agreed to her request.

“Thank you,” she looked back with a smile. Owain returned it before resuming his focus on her waiting sex. His hands grabbed her hips, causing her to stiffen up but not back away. He took a deep breath before pushing forward, finally breaching her folds and entering her.

The dancer’s pussy was exactly like the rest of her - hot and _tight_. Those slick walls were practically milking him without even thrusting. Owain’s grasp on her supple hips locked down in response. “Gods, Olivia…” he moaned. 

She blushed at his tone, managing to swallow the lump in her throat. “C-can you start slow, please?” she asked. He didn’t respond, preferring instead to bask in the hot glory of her core. In time, the swordsman finally acquiesced her pleas and began to gyrate his hips.

_Pat pat pat_

Olivia’s fingers dug into the sand as she struggled to hold herself up. Owain had respected her wishes and gone slow, but that didn’t stop the dancer from feeling euphoric shocks and spasms with every delightful thrust. The friction between his cock and her walls caused her to howl. “H-harder!”

He increased his pace, ramming into her tight twat. Owain grunted in exertion, feeling his sweat slide down his arms as he burned more and more of his dwindling stamina. Still he pressed on, pushing her further and further into the sand until her forearms were buried. A bundle of her long hair had come loose and was now draped against her back. Still she craved more. “HARDER!”

Her words unlocked something primal within him - the beast that he’d oft warned about within his ‘Sword Hand’. He grabbed that pink rope and pulled back. The dancer screamed in euphoric pain, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her arms gave out and sent her cheek first into the sand. “OWWAAAAAAIIIN!” 

Her pussy clamped down, forcing the swordsman to slow his thrusts. He struggled to resist her carnal grip, yet quickly succumbed to the dancer’s designs. Owain came with a mighty bellow, sending rope after rope of exalted seed into her wanton womb.

He let go of her hair and clamped down on her hips, holding himself steady as he filled her womb with the sons and daughters of Ylisse. His older lover babbled in incoherent tongue, half-buried in the beach.

Gingerly, Owain pulled out, wincing as an errant shot of spunk hit her ass. He took one look at her sorry state and pulled her free. Her sweaty, sandy arms and legs were blatant even in the dying twilight.

Olivia came down to the sensations of water splashing her arms. She tiredly looked up to assess this new sensation. Seeing her young partner turned lover gently washing her off with a wet cloth made her feel even weaker in the knees.

Seeing that she was lucid, he finished wiping the sand from her body and offered her a hand up. She accepted his aid, raising to her shaky knees. Olivia was getting ready to speak when she saw his erection. Specifically how it stood firm and throbbed a scant few inches from her face.

“A-are you still going to..?” she trailed off, unable to bring herself to say what they’d just done and planned to do again. His nod was all the testament she needed, and all that her churning loins wanted. “M-maybe somewhere a little less...dirty?” she suggested.

Owain nodded in agreement, pulling her to her feet. She let him wipe the sand off their leg as she surveyed their surroundings for a new place to...continue. Her eyes finally lingered on a nearby lounger, long since abandoned by its earlier patron. The two shared an unspoken plan and proceeded towards their new lovenest. 

Owain reclined in the chair, his still-hard dick at the ready. Olivia fought against the desire to shy away, or to brazenly stare. She mounted him, bringing his cock to her messy, waiting pussy. She slowly sunk down, cooing as he filled her anew. She eagerly started bouncing, intent to coax out another load or three from her lover.

His hands cradled her thighs, giving only the barest amount of effort to match her thrusts. He left the pace and pitch entirely in her hands, content to merely sit back and enjoy the fruits of her labor. For her part, Oliva was hardly one to start complaining, especially when she was feeling so delightfully full. 

The dulcet sounds of the waves was lost on them in favor of the tantalizing tones of slapping skin. Their moans were incoherent, yet unmistakable in their intent and reception. As they went on, light gasps deepened into heavy pants as their already strained bodies reached the limits.

Still they went on.

Owain looked up at her disheveled state as she basked in the glow of sexual union. Her lean body shook and writhed atop his cock, sending her sweat every which way. More and more of her hair had come undone and now framed her body. Her still-covered breasts bounced and strained against her bikini top. He occasionally felt the touch of her short sarong as it nestled against his thigh.

Olivia’s nails dug into his chest, leaving small marks where she squeezed. She relished the feelings of his dick pushing her walls aside, his balls slapping against her ass every time she pressed down. It was all so overwhelming that her eyes started to water.

Owain’s hands started to move forward, eventually reaching behind to cup her ass. His older lover yelped in response, melting into soft purrs as he massaged and patted her butt. She stopped thrusting and started to grind against his shaft. In her lusty haze, she wound up bumping his dick against one of her erogenous spots that had been miraculously overlooked. 

“EEEEEYYYYAAAAH!” 

The older dancer slumped down, collapsing onto Owain’s chest. His arms wrapped around her, comforting her as she rode out her second explosive orgasm. The swordsman rolled over, letting her join him in reclining on the chair. They were still joined, their sexual slurry dripping down and slipping between the pores of the woven cloth.

Her heavy pants assaulted his ears, spurring his dick closer and closer to its second climax. Owain grappled with his plight, wanting to continue on for at least a little while longer. Ultimately his will proved resolute, and he rode out her orgasm without cumming into her messy, ravenous quim.

Olivia came back down, finding herself no longer above her younger lover. Instead she was next to him, practically smothered by his toned arms. One of her legs was draped over his hip, hanging off the edge of their tight space. The timid dancer couldn’t help but blush at the intimacy between them.

He felt her stir in his arms and looked down at her. The sight of her cheeks matching her hair was simultaneously amusing and arousing. Made all the better by the fact that it was thanks to his efforts. 

She noticed his attention and shied away. Her actions made him chuckle and hold her tighter. “You’re too cute when you act so coy,” he explained.

Olivia pouted at being called cute, especially by someone that was younger than her. His throbbing dick in her still-ravenous snatch reminded her of what they were doing...and that she wanted more. “K-Keep going,” she begged.

Owain had gotten used to her insatiable appetite and simply honored her wishes. He started to thrust again, going at a slow pace. He complensated for this by lingering in her pussy for longer. The results still led to the dancer mewling in his arms.

The chair was cramped with the two of them side by side. Still, they managed to make do as their intercourse escalated to the brisk pace they both thoroughly enjoyed. She loved the way he held her, offsetting the cool night air with his warm, sweaty body. “Owain…” she groaned.

He was taking the lead again, thrusting into her tight pussy. Olivia’s grip tightened on him, burying her face into his shoulder. The swordsman was graced with the scent of her hair once again and took a deep waft of Feroxi lilies.

The dancers toes curled in delight at his assault. Her outstretched leg wrapped around his calf, rubbing their ankles together. His hands grasped her shoulder and her back, just above her curvaceous rump. 

Neither one really knew why, but for some reason their new position brought something new to their growing world of sexual interaction. The places he rubbed against where the same as before, yet had something else mixed in with each thrust. The same spot that made her squeak earlier now made her hiccup in delight. The shudders her fingers drew now left gooseflesh in its wake. 

Owain liked it.

Olivia _loved_ it.

“Owain, I’m-!”

He didn’t let her finish, opting instead to cut her off with an abrupt thrust. Her mind was once again lost to the sea of euphoria, leaving her a sweaty, tight mess in his arms. Unbeknownst to Olivia, her younger lover was fast behind her, eager to dive beneath the orgasmic waves.

Owain slammed deep into her and came. Sweat and spit flew as they cried in a carnal cacophony. Their union could be heard from every inch of the beach, disturbing any creatures that had settled in for a nightly roost.

Their heads fell back, still deeply wound in each other’s arms. Olivia struggled to speak, even as she was still seeing pure white. “Tha-th-that was…”

“Wow,” he uttered.

She nodded in agreement, not trusting her own voice. The two remained there in silence, slick with sweat and sin. They looked up from their ravaged lounger, content to gaze up at the stars.

_Eeeerk, Snap!_

“Eep!”

**Author's Note:**

> By the time most of you read this, I'll be on my way across the US. I again apologize I wasn't able to get my newest H-ereos entry ready in time, but I needed a short cooldown after Classics Month and quickly jumped back into this idea. I've had this one in mind since the Awakening DLC and thier flipping sacchirine support, though I didn't have a theme or setting until maybe a week or so ago when I wanted to make a contribution to the Black Penguin. Anyway, I can't promise any updates for the next wek or so, but I'll be sporadically in touch. Hope you all liked it, and I'll be back soon enough! :)


End file.
